Feral Cat
by Cringe
Summary: [Preanimemanga] The History of Black Cat. Spanning from the time after Zengane's demise, to the first few months after becoming the infamous Chronos Number, Black Cat, Number XIII.


"Feral Cat"  
A Black Cat AU  
**By:** Keylah aka Cringe  
**Summary:  
**The History of Black Cat. Spanning from the time after Zengane's demise, to the first few months after becoming the infamous Chronos Number, Black Cat, Number XIII  
**Disclaimer:**  
Any recognizable character from the series 'Black Cat' belong to Yabuki Kentaro  
**Pairing:**  
I support **both** het and yaoi, although I am inclined to yaoi in this anime, I believe the fanfic will remain gen for a while until I figure out where this thing is taking me. Other than that, if you would like to suggest pairings, I'll be more than happy to consider, but I don't guarantee I'll use it.  
**A/N:  
**Here's my contribution to the BC fandom, which is (sadly) quite small :D; This is a multi-part fanfic, it promises to be a monster of a fic, and, hopefully, I can hang on until the end ;D Although this is Train-centric, other beloved characters will have an appearence. Sephiria, Cleaver, Creed, and several other Numbers besides Sephiria will come (I have plans for X). As for Sven...we'll see if I even get that far ;D Please note that this is **A fusion of both Anime and Manga.** Feel free to suggest alternate, or corrections, to character name spellings. I will post this at my Livejournal, so all ANs and will be there since well...you see how long this one is ;D;;;

Prologue

"AAAAH!!!" The orphan whipped the gun around and held it in front of him, both hands trembling yet somehow managing to keep the gun steady.

The men scrambled back, unnerved by the slightly crazed and feral look in the small boy's golden eyes that narrowed as the pupils shrunk into cat-like slits. Unnerved by both the eyes, and how quickly the situation had turned on them. Their prey turned predator, and they were no longer hunting, they were the hunted.

"Wa-wait kid. Put the gun down!! Y-you dun want someone to get hurt d'ya?!" they stammered through chattering teeth.

"Life or death…it's…my choice, right, Zengane?" The boy muttered to himself quietly, "Life or death…Life…or…"

One of the gangsters decided to take advantage of the boy's rambling and seeming lack of attention despite the gun the child held unwaveringly in his small hands as eyelids slowly slid halfway over the golden eyes, cutting down their glow.

However, as soon as the man moved an inch towards the open alleyway behind the dirty child, the boy's feline eyes snapped open wildly, their color, bright as sunlight, blazing brilliantly as fingers twitched on the trigger and a resounding bang rang through the narrow alley.

_Don't aim for the head, the target is too small and easily missed. Aim for the heart, even if you miss, you will still hit, and the wound still fatal._

The other men cowered in the back, pushing as far onto the wall as they could while they watched their comrade jerk once and then fall.

He didn't rise again, and the spreading puddle of red that was gathering beneath him and running down the crevices of the dirt packed street began to gather and run down towards the rest of the group; all of whom were nearly climbing over each other to avoid touching the red substance.

The boy brought the gun down to his knees, pointing the muzzle of the gun to the ground. He lowered his head momentarily before raising it, his expression no longer panicked as it had been when he had first been set upon, rather, it set and cold, the expression looking strange and would have been comical to be found on such a young face if it weren't for the cold feral gleam of one born to be the ultimate predator in his eyes.

He took a step forward.

_You disgust me_

He raised the gun.

_I'll become the best. You are nothing to me. _

A click sounded as he cocked the gun.

_I'll become the best_.

One man regained his courage and lunged forward, "You brat!! You killed Marcus!!"

_Life or Death, and in that game, you are nothing._

_It was 'kaasan and 'tousan's misfortune to be assassinated._

_They were weak._

The boy fired a single shot, and the man fell, gasping for a moment before the light in his eyes dimmed, flickered, and blew out.

_Zengane grew weak, he slowed_

_He had the bad luck to die._

Another step forward, another shot, and another man slumped forward, dead.

_Misfortune upon misfortune…_

The remaining man attempted to hide behind his recently deceased companion, whimpering and nearly gibbering in fear as the child took a couple steps forward.

Life and Death….choose

He took a final step and placed the muzzle to the man's forehead, coldly disregarding his target's eyes darting up to look at the gun that had coldly kissed his forehead.

"It was your bad luck to cross me. I came to deliver that bad luck." The childish voice echoed hollowly in the now empty alley.

Another shot.

_I'll become the best. And no one, no one, will ever be able to beat me._

_The misfortune of others, will never be mine._

The morning of the Thursday a week from that day, the police would find the four bodies of a wanted gang, slightly putrid and decaying in a back way alley where the men had been known for taking their victims.

It would be another three days before two more bodies would be found; another a month before a rising politician of a neighboring city would be sent to investigate the incident under pretense of passing through during diplomatic business.

Another month for the child to go as far as he could go on his own before becoming intwined in the machinations of a world wide organization with unrivaled power.

One more month, before his dream could begin to be realized.

_I'll become the best_

Of course, within that month, no one, save the politician arriving a month in the future, would ever suspect the rarely seen small homeless boy with tousled grimy brown hair who wandered the streets to be the culprit of the killings.

-tbc-


End file.
